


Clothes and Crushes

by MagicalNerdWarrior



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Coming Out, Crushes, F/F, Friendship, Gender Confusion, Gender Identity, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Sea Salt Family (Kingdom Hearts), Sea Salt Ice Cream (Kingdom Hearts), Sharing Clothes, Trans Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalNerdWarrior/pseuds/MagicalNerdWarrior
Summary: Axel and Xion help each other with gender stuff, trying on new clothes and confiding in each other about their crushes and fears.
Relationships: Axel & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Clothes and Crushes

"Hi Xion. Do you have the clothes I asked for?"

Xion shifted her feet nervously in the doorway to her and Olette's apartment, running a hand through her hair.

"Heh. What a coincidence. I just got new clothes for myself and you after I got paid last week."

Axel gasped. "So.. um. Are you- I mean... working out some gender stuff too?"

Xion nodded. "I became the girl I wanted to be, but lately I feel like something else too. I need to know what that is and how I want to show it."

"That's cool. Does this mean I can borrow your style a bit then?"

"Oh yeah, go ahead. The clothes are in my room. Come in and try them on.

"Yeah sure, but are you in the middle of something?"

"I can wait. I wanted to talk you too actually."

Xion led the way upstairs to her room. It was nice and cozy, with a black dresser, a white carpet, a bed for two with a black and white comforter, a closet, and a black floor mirror.

She walked to the closet and moved some hangers aside, pulling out a white foam hanger holding a brand new sleeveless, double buttoned black collared shirt, a black belt, and white skirt. She handed the hanger to Axel and turned to leave.

"I'll get some drinks for us. Is soda okay?" Xion paused in her doorframe and turned to Axel.

"Yeah. Coke if you have it, Sprite if you don't."

"Got it. Be right back. Go ahead and try the clothes on."

Xion left Axel to his own devices as she went back downstairs.

After she left, Axel nervously stared at the clothes.

_How am I supposed to do this? Where do I even start?_

Axel took a deep breath to calm down. Even if Axel gave her the money, Xion didn't have to buy the clothes for him. The least he could do was summon the courage to try them on.

He went into Xion's bathroom for a few minutes. As he stripped off his clothes, he felt naked in more ways than one. Would these clothes really be good for him? What if he looked weird? What if Xion thought he was weird and they couldn't be friends anymore?

With a sigh, he put on the shirt and buttoned it, tugged on the skirt, and wrapped the belt around it. The skirt was a little loose without the belt, but the top fit comfortably. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he felt a previously unknown part of himself fall into place. He felt beautiful.

As Axel stepped out the bathroom, Xion reappeared in the doorway with two cans of soda.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thank you Xion." Axel gave her a grateful look.

Xion handed Axel his Coke and then sat down on her bed with a can of root beer.

"I hope I can look that good in my new clothes."

Axel carefully popped the top of his Coke and took a large sip, letting out a content "Ahh" before speaking.

"You will. You've got a soft butch vibe about you."

Xion popped her rootbeer open and took a few sips, the vanilla and bubbles tickling her tongue.

"You're not just saying that are you?"

"Naw, you're really amazing. You could sweet talk anyone wearing anything."

Xion rubbed the condensation on the can and took a large sip for liquid courage.

"What if I just want to sweet talk Namine?"

There was a moment of silence as Axel took in what she said. He felt a mix of compassion and relief. She was just as queer as he was. However, before he could say so, he looked at her face and saw tears silently falling.

Quickly putting his soda down on the bedside table, he went to Xion and hesitantly reached for her.

"Xion? Do you want a hug?"

"Please..."

Xion sounded so fragile. Axel wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried, speaking words of comfort.

"You're okay, Xion. It's okay that you like Namine. I like Roxas, and I'm scared to tell him. You're not alone all right?"

Xion hugged Axel back tightly as she tried harder and words spilled out.

"Axel, I'm thinking about taking the clothes back. I'm scared I'll just look like the boy I used to be."

Xion hiccuped and Axel looked around for some tissues. He found a box on the dresser and got them for her. Xion blew her nose, finished her rootbeer, and crushed the can. Axel finished his soda too and took the empty cans to a small trash can nearby before turning to Xion.

"Okay. What do you want to do now?"

Xion dapped her eyes with the tissue. "I want to feel as good as you do. Will you help me?"

Both Axel and Xion went to her closet. Xion then pulled out a black shirt with a white Peter Pan collar, a white tie, and a white tulle skirt.

"Ooh, Xion you're gonna look great in these! Please try them on!"

Axel's enthusiasm made Xion giggle and smile. Feeling a rush of courage, she took the clothes and went into the bathroom.

Looking into the mirror, she whispered to herself, "I can do this."

Five minutes later, Xion shyly walked out of the bathroom to cheers from Axel.

"You look so cute Xion! Namine is gonna love seeing you in this! Spin around!"

Xion twirled, feeling like a princess but also a prince a bit too. Maybe it was the tie.

"I feel so great now Axel, thank you! Roxas is gonna totally love you."

"I hope so. I haven't dressed like this in public yet and some people are so annoying about guys wearing "girl stuff".

Axel rolled his eyes as he emphasized the last words with his hands.

"Those people can go to hell. As for Roxas, it would suck if he was a jerk about how you look, but I doubt he would be. He accepted me when I told him I was trans."

"You have a point, but there's still something bothering me. I'm okay with being called a guy, but I don't have a word for this." Axel gestured up and down to his outfit.

"Me too Axel. I know these clothes are a part of me, but I don't know how to describe it. "Trans" doesn't fit this. I just know that I feel even more like myself."

Axel sighed. "This gender stuff is a lot. I'm just getting used to the fact that I'm gay, and it took me until college to realize that."  
Xion hummed in agreement. "I thought I was just trans, but I guess there's more to me than that. I just want to explore this one step and day at a time."

Axel stood up from the bed, stretched, and then twirled like Xion did earlier.

"Never knew a skirt could be so comfy. It feels like I have flower petals around my waist."

Xion chuckled. "It's nice huh? Want to toast to this moment with some ice cream? Drinking soda and crying made me hungry."

"Hell yeah. Let's eat our feelings."

The brunette and redhead went to the kitchen and got two sea salt ice cream bars from the freezer. Xion handed Axel his and the two unwrapped them and clinked them together.

"To being queer as fuck."

Xion smirked and bit into her ice cream as Axel ruffled her hair affectionately. The salty sweetness washed away her uncertainty, leaving contentment in its place.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, I also have a similar one focusing on Axel called, "Rebel, Rebel, Ain't It Fun?" Feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
